


老师好 5/

by tshtiff



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22417558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tshtiff/pseuds/tshtiff
Summary: 模特战x舞蹈老师博黄色预警





	老师好 5/

**Author's Note:**

> 模特战x舞蹈老师博  
> 黄色预警

“我先做个示范。”

王一博做了跟视频上一模一样的动作，甚至顶的更用力一点。等做完了回头看，发现肖战呆呆地看向自己这里。

王一博问，“你不是要学吗，过来。”

肖战摇了摇头，“我觉得，我不行。”

王一博眯起眼睛，“过来，趴下，我教你。”

肖战呲了呲兔牙，还是走过去了。

肖战刚趴下，就听见身后嘶的一声，他回头，王老师正面无表情地看着他。

过了会，王老师咬牙切齿地低声道，“我是让你趴下，没让你撅起屁股。”

肖战又有些委屈。作为一个模特，本身身材条件就瞩目，其实他确实是趴着的，但敌不过屁股太翘，竟然让王老师觉得自己是在撅屁股。

肖战又挪了挪，发现不管怎么样自己都做不出视频里那个动作，就想让老师帮自己。

王一博清了清嗓子道，“那个动作是半跪的，让你趴只是想先锻炼你的平衡。”

肖战点点头，跪了起来，整个屁股就更翘了，王一博本来就是站着的，这个角度只能看见肖战撅起来的屁股和纤细的腰。

王一博咬了咬牙，警告道，“别动。”

肖战以为王老师是在夸自己这个动作做对了，赶紧兴奋地又跪了一次。

知道硬到裤裆被撑到没有褶皱，明明一秒钟都忍不了却还是无法对对方上下其手是什么感觉吗？

王一博不知道。因为他根本忍不到那个时候。

当肖战再次撅起屁股时，王一博狠狠顶了上去。还没等身下的人惊呼，王一博已经掰过他的脖子重重吻住了对方因为未来得及惊叫而微张的嘴唇。

“唔——”

肖战被亲的根本说不出话，嚷嚷的时候口水就顺着嘴往下流，打湿了衣领。

王一博亲了会放开肖战，就看到他水光啧啧的嘴唇，再往上看，肖战被亲的眼神涣散，本来就喝醉了，现在更是软的不行，整个人躺在王一博怀里喘着气。

王一博突然就心软了，这样的肖战真的太招人喜欢了。

肖战喘了半天终于缓过神来，扭头去看王一博。王一博没有动，就让肖战静静地看着自己。

“你硬了。”

半晌，肖战沙哑着嗓子说。

“做吗。”

肖战又问。

王一博没有回答，只是低下头再次吻住了那人的唇。

——

在舞蹈房做爱不是什么让人愉快的体验。

肖战嫌弃舞房地板太硬，王一博就扯了旁边的垫子过来垫在肖战身下。

肖战扯着王一博脖子亲了又亲，王一博一边回应一边伸手去脱肖战身上穿的西装。

衣服很快就被扒干净了，皱巴巴的一团被扔到旁边地上。

王一博着急地埋下头去咬肖战的脖子，肖战支支吾吾地想阻止，马上他就有一个秀要走，但当他要推开王一博的手被握住时，一切好像又没有那么重要了。

肖战眼睛有些红了，从刚才王一博亲他的时候，他酒就醒了一半，现在多多少少也清醒了许多。跟一个没见过几面的人上床固然是刺激的，但肖战似乎想要证明什么一般的抬头去看王一博。

王一博正专心致志地埋头在自己的脖子上留下各种痕迹。肖战嘴巴开了又合，最终还是没有制止他。

底裤早就被扒干净了，肖战就露着两条大白腿挂在王一博腰上晃荡。王一博被逼急了就去拽他的腿，肖战的两条腿就这么被打开了，底下的景色一览无余的全进了王一博眼睛。

感受到王一博明显粗重的呼吸，肖战笑了，似乎还没反应过来此刻自己有多么勾人。王一博瞪了他一眼，开始解自己的裤腰带。

肖战想去帮忙，被王一博拒绝的拍开了手，就只好躺下来看着他手忙脚乱的脱裤子。最后还是没忍住，肖战笑出了声，眼睛湿漉漉的，不知道是哭的还是笑的。

王一博听到那笑声底下更加硬的不行，喘着粗气警告肖战，“你现在笑，一会让你哭。”

肖战又是呵呵一笑，两只手臂就这么伸出去捞住王一博的脖子，一边眨眼一边道，“那王老师你待会轻点。”

王一博扯了扯嘴角，裤子也脱完了，已经硬了许久的家伙就这么弹出来打在肖战的臀瓣上。

肖战低头看了看，瞪大了眼睛问王一博，“王老师，吃什么长大的？”

王一博拍了拍他屁股，脸色微变道，“话多。”

润滑剂自然是没有的，两人看了对方半晌，肖战先动了起来。

肖战伸出修长的手指放进嘴里舔舐，等手指顶端都变得湿润了才慢慢朝自己身下摸去。

看着肖战自己扩张的样子，王一博吞了吞口水，低声询问，“要不要我来？”

肖战颇有些无辜地抬头去看他，没拒绝也没答应。王一博就默认他答应了，把手指伸到肖战面前。

肖战盯了会他的手指，再看看身上人带着点期待的目光，轻笑了一声就把王一博的手指含了进去。

王一博猛吸了口气，平常白皙的脸现在涨得通红，看着肖战认真舔吸自己手指的样子，心里的欲望几近胀满。

王一博抽出手指，轻柔地按进肖战身体里，虽然说有故意控制力度，但平常舞蹈功底导致王一博的力气比平常人大了许多。

肖战皱了皱眉，咬着唇像是要说些什么。王一博有些惊慌地看着他，手上动作也停了下来。

王一博小声问道，“是不是很疼？”

肖战委屈地回答道，“王老师亲亲我就好了。”

王一博就这么低下头把自己的唇贴上去，两人黏黏糊糊地亲了许久。

当然手下动作也得继续，王一博耐心开拓着，直到三只手指都能抽插自如才将自己的硬挺对准穴口反复研磨。

肖战容易出汗，被这么一顿对待自然汗流浃背，身下的垫子被打湿了一片，自己活像是从水里捞出来的一般。王一博摸摸他的脸，再亲两口，然后对上肖战依旧泛着水光的眼睛。

王一博想问他自己能不能进去，但犹豫了半天不知道怎么开口，只是不停用自己的硬挺蹭着肖战的大腿根。

肖战望着他，眼底有泪要流出来。过了会等自己终于平复下来，肖战红着脸小声凑近王一博道，“王老师，你进来。”

王一博就这么插了进去，两人都低叫了几声。

肖战是痛的，王一博是爽的。

感受到身下人的僵硬，王一博没有动，低头去亲肖战的额角，底下一只手也不老实地去摸肖战前面，前后撸动。

肖战的眼睛立刻红了起来，把头埋在王一博怀里小声喘气。

王一博开始慢慢挺身，一下下抽插着。肖战的表情痛苦了一瞬，又很快展开，跟着王一博的动作轻轻叫起来。

肖战这人，在床上一受刺激就会哼哼唧唧的，他之前一直想改掉这一点，觉得这么叫像个女人，但每次一被欺负的狠了还是忍不住。

但不知道今天为什么被王一博一压，干脆连忍都不想忍了，就是想叫给他听。

这明显对王一博来说很受用，看着肖战在自己身下像是有多少委屈一般的哼哼唧唧，心里软了一半，底下却越来越硬。

两人做了一次本就想停了，但等肖战翻过身跪起来伸手去拿衣服的时候，王一博没忍住又顶了上去，再次硬起来的东西就着这个姿势插得更深了，肖战腿一软，没忍住大叫了一声，回头带着埋怨的眼神去看王一博。

王一博有些心虚地低下头亲了亲他的脊背，身下的动作也没有停。

到了后半夜终于是肖战忍不了了，不停地亲着王一博的脸说，“王老师，行行好，过几天还有你的课呢，你不想你的学员因为身体透支又缺课吧！”

王一博腰上一用力，底下立马没了声音，他又抽插了几下才哑声回答道，“缺课了，王老师课后给你补。”

既然当了老师，这课，总归是要补的。


End file.
